1. Field of the Invention
The product and process disclosed herein reside in the field of insulating materials and processes for making same and more particularly relate to an improved, relatively thin material utilized for insulation especially in construction of electrical and/or heat-producing devices.
Materials for heat insulation in the construction of electrical and/or heat-producing devices such as light fixtures have long been utilized. In the past they have often taken the form of non-combustible materials bonded to a backing, for example, asbestos fibers bonded to a metal foil. The advantage of asbestos is that it has high temperature and flame resistance. Unfortunately asbestos has been found to be a carcinogen and is no longer a favored material for the manufacture of such relatively thin insulating materials. Currently in use is ceramic paper, but this material is extremely expensive and its widespread use is thereby limited.
2. Summary
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, relatively thin material in laminate form and a process for producing same that can be utilized for insulating purposes and have light and heat reflecting properties.
It is a further object that the material of the present invention can be supplied in sheets, rolls or pieces cut to a desired shape.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fire and heat resistant material which will neither rot nor corrode, will have flexibility to conform to the areas of its use and yet not have any harmful characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low-density insulating material that is both dimensionally stable and lightweight and which can be utilized in a variety of areas such as electric lighting fixtures, electronic equipment, and the like.